


LiHua's Stories

by Neshtaswritings



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Thunderfoot tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: This is a collection of stories devoted to my semi-villain, LiHua.





	1. Chapter 1

LiHua snapped open her fan as she entered the filthy Goblin establishment. It was a large metal building, and it seemed like almost every surface was covered in grease stains. She looked around the massive room: There was a bar on the east end, with various tables and chairs arranged in the room, a stage was on the north wall right across from the entrance to the south. It was mid-afternoon, so the place was fairly abandoned. That didn’t stop a young Goblin singer from performing her heart out. She was singing what sounded like some old Goblin ballad. Li didn’t recognize the words, but the tune was sweet, and the singer’s voice had good body to it. She smirked to herself as the large swivel doors, which looked to be salvaged parts, were parted for her by her two assistants. ‘Jerry’ and ‘Terry’ came along with her on this assignment, mostly as show, but also for muscle.

A few days ago, the boss came to Li. He tasked her with securing a deal with their often-allies the Steamweedle cartel. She was to secure a demo expert and some explosives. And the reason why shocked LiHua: To assist the Thunderfoot clan! What an odd occurrence, as the high and mighty clans usually looked down on the guild for their…assertive actions. But the boss had her undying loyalty, and truth be told, Li would walk into the gates of hell for him. Without even a second thought. There was a part of her that thought she loved him, but she’s never known love before, so it was hard to tell.

As LiHua looked around at the scene before her, one of the representatives of the cartel approached her. “Heya there sweet cheeks! Why don’t’cha have a seat, we’ll be with you lickity split!” He said nonchalantly.  
“Hey are sweet cheeks.” She snapped back with a grin as she looked down at the man. “Many desire, few acquire! Don’t make me wait long…” She said with a slight edge to her tone. She sauntered over to one of the tables, near the bar, and waited for Terry or Jerry to clue in. Eventually one of them did, pulling the seat out for her and pushing it in. “Well boys…looks like we’re waiting.” She said with a sigh.  
“duuuh can we drink?” Terry asked.  
“Can we dance?” Jerry chimed in. LiHua huffed and looked back up at the two of them, smiling sweetly. But both Jerry and Terry, in their dim minds, knew there was venom beneath that smile. They both shrank back and nodded. That was a hard ‘no’.

An hour passed, then another, then another. LiHua was entertained only by the singer’s exuberant performance, and…the sound of Terry and Jerry’s growling tummies. She sighed and fanned herself, trying to keep her mind sharp. This was a dirty tactic, but she couldn’t really blame the cartel for this. She’d have done the same. Eventually, the representative finally came up to the table, a huge, very much well-fed Goblin. He was wearing a sharp suit, had thin hair, and a steely gaze. He was flanked by two thugs of his own: two very large ogres. LiHua smiled at the three of them, getting out of her chair to bow. He simply waved his hand away. “Time is money lady, let’s skip the bowin’” He said tersely. She bristled at that. The nerve! He makes us wait for THREE hours then, pulls this!? She took a deep breath, fanning herself for a moment. On the exterior though, she was the vision of daintiness. She wore a polite smile even and her eyes flashed with danger. She took a moment, then opened her mouth to start. He interrupted her. “We ain’t doin’ this job for less than 20k” He said as he smiled. He WAS a cunning SOB, he was good at this. LiHua thought to herself for a moment, watching him to see his reactions. She was good at reading people, and great at knowing how to play them.

LiHua was always a quick learner and she could see that this was a business man of a shrewdness that rivaled hers. She mentally bowed to her worthy opponent, then leaned forward, tenting her fingers and resting her chin between them. “No.” was all she said. He looked startled.  
“No!? Well then, this is done sweet lips!” She didn’t react to that, just fluttered her eye lashes.  
“Fine, go back to your boss and tell him it didn’t work, but then, I might have to let him know about Candy…” She said with a grin. He was just about to get up from his seat, then glared at her. LiHua simply met his gaze, her eyes shifting to the singer on stage, then back to him. “Gals chat.” She said in an icy tone. “I’m sure your boss would looooove to hear about you little…private dances with you and his squeeze?” He looked angry now, rising to get out of his chair and waddle over to her.  
“And how ‘bout I take you outside and cut yer throat sweet lips!?” He hissed through his teeth. She shrugged.  
“Then, the letter gets sent if I don’t arrive at the post office to stop it. 5 thousand for the job.” She said, meeting his gaze. She got up from her chair. “Do we have a deal?” The Goblin fumed, he sighed then ran his hand through his greasy hair.  
“Fine, fine, anythin’ to get ya out of my hair!” LiHua snapped her fan shut, smiling widely. She took a scroll from her belt, handing it to him.  
“Sign on the line. As always, it’s a pleasure doing business with this fine establishment!” She said watching to make sure he signed, then she handed him the instructions, taking the contract and nodding to Terry and Jerry.

The three of them walked out of the bar, going towards the waiting balloon to go home and report their success. Once they got in, LiHua sat down on one of benches, watching the attendants prep the balloon to leave. Jerry spoke up “duh, I didn’t know ya did all that diggin’ to find he was havin’ some Candy on the side?” He asked as he plopped his bulk across from her, Terry took the vacant spot on the last side of the balloon. It was always wise to sit all the way around the basket, so the weight was evenly distributed. She crossed her legs, straightening out her skirts. “I didn’t know that going in, his eyes betrayed him. They always do.” She said as a devious smirk crossed her lips. It looks like she’s going to have to write a letter to the Cartel boss. Let him know he’s got another finger in one of his pies. LiHua really didn’t like being called ‘Sweet Lips’….


	2. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of LiHua's stories, this time she meets the Pandaren journalist, PoFu!

The Gold Rose inn was a bit livelier that usual today. Even though it was mid-afternoon, there were any people patronizing the business. The Brewer’s Guild had moved in to oversee the trade negotiations with the Thunderfoot clan. That, and maybe acquire some other “deals”. Luckily the Kun-Lai villagers had the foresight to construct such a large, spacious place. LiHua found herself wondering what the veil was like before all this, untouched and unspoiled. She could not help but feel it was…so very greedy to lock this place off from its own people. But who was she to judge? She sat with a few of the boys, drinking and chatting as she surveyed the room. Today LiHua was decked out a business dress: Something purple, complimentary, and very fine looking. She wore a lighter purple sash around her waist, with a few pouches and her fan attached to it. She had on a pretty gold necklace with a rub inset on the medallion. Her hair was tied back into her usual ponytail. She loved how much it swayed when she moved. LiHua smirked as one of the boys told a joke, shooting back a dirty addition. Everyone laughed, it was clear they were being a tad loud for the time of day. But no one really told them, so it seemed fine!

Everything was normal, until she spotted a lone figure walking to their table, not one of the servers. A stranger. One of the bruisers went to stand, but Li stopped him with a raise paw. She crossed her leg over her other knee, looking this figure over. It was a Pandaren man, young, with formal looking, neat, if not plain clothes. He had an eager smile and held a pen and notepad. She raised a brow, letting him speak first. “Hello there…uh, everyone!” He started nervously. He glanced around at all the thugs, but, as Li had designed, his eyes settled on her. “I’m PoFu? Aspiring journalist extraordinaire? You…might have read some of my work!?” He said eagerly. LiHua snapped her fan open, covering the lower half of her face with it.  
“Oh yes, bland style and wandering clauses…I’ve read your work.” She replied in an even tone. PoFu, cleared his throat.  
“Yes, I was wondering if the Brewer’s guild wanted to talk about the mission?” One of the boys was about croak out.  
“We don’t talk ta losers!” But he was stopped by the snap of LiHua’s fan. She smiled at him. The way a cat might smile at a mouse that had stumbled under her paws.  
“Sure…I’d LOVE to issue an official response from the Guild.” She said as she leaned forward to look him in the eyes. She nodded her head, and suddenly a chair was given to him, he was pushed down and made sure he was ‘comfortable’. PoFu gulped. “I’m going to start with the, off the record part.” She said as she snapped her fan at him. ”If you print something I don’t like….they won’t find you.” She said in a hushed tone. She nodded her head after a few seconds of stunned silence. “Do what I’m doing.” She said condescendingly.

Po nodded, to which LiHua sat back, snapping her fan closed. “Good, good! I do so hate it when things get…ugly.” She said with a devilish grin, she motioned to him. “Ask away.” Po cleared his throat, flipping through his notepad, frowning, bad question! He flipped through it again, then his ears perked up. He looked at LiHua and smiled.  
“Well now, how well did the mission go, in your opinion?” LiHua raised her brow at the softball, but things always have to start somewhere. She shrugged.  
“The operation went just as Patron GengLei Thunderfoot planned. We played our part to a T, and success over the nefarious demon was achieved.” She recited in an almost mechanical tone. Obviously she was giving him the press release.  
“I was hoping for a more…personal response.”  
“Ask an boring question, get the stock answer.’ She responded with a smirk. Po huffed. If he was able to, he’d be sweating.  
“Well….why…don’t you tell the readers about yourself?” He asked, wincing, hoping this was not too much. Surprisingly, LiHua smiled.  
“Ah, excellent! I love talking about myself. Ask away reporter man!” Pofu relaxed, he glanced over at the boys, who just grinned and looked him over. He swore one of them dragged his finger across his neck. That means death. He gulped.  
“Well, uh…how old ar-I mean…how long have you been a part of the guild?”  
“Hmm….good question.” She said as she tapped the closed fan against one finger. “I joined the guild when I was just a young cub, 13.” She said as her gaze pierced right through Po. The reporter shifted in his seat, he nodded and noted down the details.  
“How…many years ago was th-“  
“You don’t want to ask that question.” She said sharply. He nodded, trying another one.  
“And what is your role exactly, in the guild?” He asked as he sat up a bit more.  
“I am the negotiator, procurer and all around face of the guild, that is, unless the boss wishes to deal with someone personally.” She grinned. “But many don’t want that.” Po nodded.  
“Um….uh…” he looked around nervously. “Does the lovely lady belong to someone?”

LiHua slowly let out a breath through her nostrils. She crossed her legs again, snapping her fan open and waving it over herself as she looked down at him. Her gaze had become icy. “I belong.” She started, her tone lined with razors, “to no one, and anyone who would even be worthy of me, would be sorely disappointed.” She analyzed his reactions. “I am married to my work and my guild only.” She emphasized the last word. PoFu nodded, carefully closing his notebook.  
“Ah, oh yes! This is….a pretty good amount of information.” PoFu started quickly. “Thank you Miss LiHua for the information!” He said as he got up to leave. Heavy paws slapped his shoulders and sat him back down. LiHua got up from her chair, walking over to him and bending over so that she is looking him eye-to-eye. She looked into his eyes, seeing the fear there. She wondered, as she often did, when her own eyes would be filled with fear again. Today was not that day. She smirked.  
“Remember to tell your readers that I am wearing a Xiang original, it’s an important fact.!” She said as she snapped her fan shut, tapping him on the nose with it. She turned to walk back to her seat. “You can go now PuFu, show him out boys!” With that, two of the larger bruisers lifted him up by the armpits, and tossed him out the inn. LiHua sat down, running a paw through her hair. She grinned, showing sharp teeth. “I think I’m going to like this place.”


	3. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What LiHua does on a typical weekend!

It was Saturday night, the one night that LiHua really didn’t like. She didn’t like it because it was the only day of the week where she was left alone to her devices. Usually, LiHua would spend her day off drinking with the boys (Garnering ties is important to exploiting trust). Or, she would spend the day alone, planning, scheming, or perfecting her beauty techniques. One of the other ways she found herself spending her days off was heading to the Lucky Pig. The Lucky Pig was a hidden gambling establishment located at Halfhill. You had to know just who to talk to, and just what to say to get in, but the riches you could garner would be worth it. Now, LiHua was no fool, she did not delude herself into thinking that she could actually make MONEY from gambling, but the main resource one can get from the Pig was information. She’d learned many things over her years of going to this establishment. It also didn’t hurt that the snacks were very tantalizing.

She walked up to the innocuous looking shack. It was a small building; the only thing that made it stand out was that it was not on stilts like most houses in the Valley. There was reason for that. She knocked on the door, in rapid succession and in a very specific order. A small slit on the door slid open, a stern face looked her up and down “What’s the word?”  
“Bird is the word.” LiHua replied with a grin. The slit closed, and then the door opened to her. She smiled and walked in. This evening she was wearing a dark purple QiPao with golden trim and leaf-like designs along it. The slit on the skirt went all the way up her leg. She also had a dark purple wrap of delicate silk. She always liked to draw eyes, it made her feel…worthwhile. The large thug led her to the metal and wood contraption. It looked like a cage of some sort. She stepped in and nodded to him, he threw the lever, and she started to feel herself lowered. She stepped from the elevator once it had reached the underground floor. Music instantly flooded in as she entered the main gambling room. She wasn’t sure if it was technology or an enchantment that played this music. She could never really see a band playing whenever she visited. No matter the source, she loved this music; it was so classical, yet cheery and beautiful.

The room was crowded with all sorts of folk, mostly Pandaren. But she noticed more and more Goblins coming to the Pig. She had learned long ago that Goblins enjoyed spending their money almost as much as earning it. This served her well, as she tended to deal with the cartels with increasing frequency. Getting to know more of the players proved…very valuable for LiHua. She weaved her way through the people, heading to the bar first to get a drink. She was hoping that tonight could take her mind off her worries. A new mission means the chance to shine in the eyes of the Boss, but it is also another chance for failure. She was eager to learn more about the Thunderfoot, and hopefully get a chance to spend time with them. The Thunderfoot clan was amazingly powerful. They controlled nearly all the trade in the valley. But, they were weakened now, and she was excited to see exactly how weak. Because if she could strike a better deal, cheaper hops for the Guild…Her heart raced at the thought of receiving praise of the Boss. She settled at the bar, smiling at the tender as her drink was set before her: something strong but with a nice taste to it: Pandaren Orange twist brew. It was a newer brew from one of the smaller breweries, with exotic ingredients from the human lands. But she really enjoyed the taste of it. LiHua turned around to survey the room. She felt herself calming as the drink did its work.

After deciding on a table, she sauntered up. “Is there room for one more?” The group of men looked up, one of the Pandaren smiled. “Only if’n ya sit near me little lady!” He replied in a thick Krasarang accent. She nodded to him and settled her posh rear into the seat next to him. She handed the dealer a few slips of gold, he pushed over a decent amount of chips for her. She busied herself by counting them as she waited for the round to end. But she was, secretly, sizing them all up. The two Goblins at the table were pushovers: Obvious ticks and too twitchy to really play the game well. Her partner to her side was also going to be an easy mark. There was a man across from her however, that was going to be a challenge. He looked to be a cool player, quiet, calm, and showed very little. She grinned as the round finished, and she was dealt in.

An hour later she’d played nearly everyone off the table. It was just her and the one Pandaren. He looked a little less at ease now. She stared at him from across the table. “A monk. That has to be it!” She said in a slightly musical tone, she fanned herself idly as she watched him. He simply grinned.  
“But of course, I’m Pandaren. Who isn’t a monk?” He said with a chuckle, tossing a few chips into the pot. She eyed him, then the chips. She met his bid and watched his reaction. Not much. There wasn’t much to go on with him. “You are not one for guessing are you LiHua?” He said in a gravely tone, leaning forward and tenting his fingers, he looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. LiHua simply sat there, calm as can be. She smiled at him as she waved her fan a bit.  
“There are no guesses in business. You strike me as the disciplined sort…so why is a monk gambling?”

He leaned back in his chair, looking her over as he tried to determine what it was she exactly had that was so good to meet his bid. He rubbed his chin idly as he thought, smiling. “I enjoy talking with people and learning about them. In training and battle, I use my observation to see what weaknesses my opponent has.” LiHua nodded as she listened.  
“Interesting, so, you and I share a similarity?” She said as she fanned herself idly. “Enough chatter, show your tiles.” She commanded with a sly grin. He shrugged and flipped his over. She did hers. She won. He chuckled.  
“I must at least know the name of the woman who so soundly defeated me.” He said with an amicable smile. She returned the smile as she gathered all of her chips, standing to bow to him.  
“LiHua, of the Brewer’s Guild, and you?” he chuckled again.  
“Oh, I see….a woman of danger, smarts, AND beauty? I must say…you are quite the enticing package!” He said as he got up to return the bow. “I am BiJing, of the white tiger temple, a humble Adept…at your service” He said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. LiHua shifted from one foot to the next, he was handsome, and blowing off some steam…it’s been a while for her. She opted to take a slight risk, smiling at him seductively.  
“Why don’t you buy the winner a drink and we’ll see where this goes?” She said as she closed her fan with one sharp motion. He smiled and came over to her side, leading her to the bar.  
“Anything for the lady!” He exclaimed happily. Perhaps Saturdays weren’t SO bad after all.


	4. Cracks Start Forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is perfect in LiHua land.

Lady LiHua sat in her room in the inn of the Gold Rose. She didn’t bring many things with her, just a chest with some of her best outfits, her makeup kit, and an assortment of accessories to bring along for any occasion. She liked how dark it was in her room, it had no window at her request. She disliked the distractions of the outside world when she planned. She had a soft mat, with a desk to kneel at and a bed. She was sitting on her mat now, trying to come up with plans or schemes. LiHua’s face contorted in anger as her thoughts settled on Anna. She felt a fire she hadn’t felt in years! That damned dog had ruined all her plans. As she sat there, holding her fan in both paws resting on her lap. LiHua fumed as she went over the other night’s proceedings.

Things started promising, she’d been able to get on the good side of the big dumb one, David…what an odd name. But then, that’s what you get for filling a clan with foreigners. Her progress was going well, she was able to ascertain the health of both the Matron and Patron, and she was making good progress in her information gathering. Even the suspicious Gnome didn’t make too many waves. She might have laid on her threatening aura a bit thick on him….But there was something so delightful about the thought of terrifying the little man. LiHua took in a sharp breath as she parsed her memory. Then she came to Anna…The armor-clad…juggernaut came sauntering in and instantly put LiHua’s plans to rest. She was cunning, resourceful, and worst of all. Anna saw right through her schemes.

She frowned as she worried over her next steps. She’s been defanged and whipped off balance by that…terrible woman. Her paws clenched around her fan tighter as she thought about her. Tall, muscular with that stupid…smirk of hers! She, at this rate, would not be able to negotiate a more favorable deal for the Guild…at best she’d slink back to her master with what they already had. That was her best case scenario. She started to worry more…what if things went worse? What if Anna pressed things? What if she was smirking over her victory over LiHua, and was planning on making the negotiations worse!? The idea of failure burned at Li’s soul…she would fail her master. He would punish her and she would lose his favor…her dream, her stupid little foolish dream would never happen now!

She took a breath and closed her eyes, slowing her mind from whirling into panic. She had to reevaluate, she had to rethink, LiHua HAD to win! She took a few more breaths, her body calming down and the fire receding. What if Anna was as worried as she was? What if that was all just illusion? Something deep in her gut told her that that was not the case. Anna was the real deal. And more and more, LiHua felt more like she herself was the fake. The fake…the fake…Her eyes snapped open. “No! No! Let’s not be foolish! Think, think girl!” She said aloud to herself, closing her eyes again. She took another long, cleansing breath. So she had an obstacle, that’s fine, it happens… No one can grow if they are unchallenged. She would overcome this challenge, she would please her master, the boss…and she could garner even more attention from him. She smirked as her mind settled on the goal. So, all she had to do…was focus on gathering information. She needed to be on better footing. Make friends, play the good girl, and do her best to get them on her side. Then gather what she could, and then….go in for the kill. She opened her eyes and smiled to herself, feeling her confidence return.

But then, her mind went to Anna again. She found herself wondering what this…Sevah was like? How pretty was she? Was she really making Anna happy? She parsed over this thought, she was sure that Anna only had the best…She struk her as one of those lucky women that always got the best. She shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Why was she thinking about her? ‘Because she was an obstacle and she needed to be removed.’ She said to herself with a nod. She felt a flush of embarrassment for some reason, then fear, then anger. She bared her teeth as she thought about Anna’s smug face, about how she was a woman who was so strong AND smart. It angered her that this….Worgen woman was so perfect, so celestials-damned capable. Everything handed to her while LiHua had to struggle for scraps! She was going to make Anna rue the day she met her! She was going to take and TAKE from her until she had no more! She would stamp her enemy into the dirt for DARING to ruin her plans! As she let out a soft growl, her meditations were interrupted by a sharp *snap*. She looked down to see she had broken her fan, snapped in two. She scoffed “That one was my favorite…”


	5. Earned Through Dishonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into LiHua's past and self-inflicted wounds.

LiHua closed the door to her room and leaned against it. She’d just arrived back to the guild house earlier today. A meeting with her master to present the contract earned her praise from him. She was still walking on air from that. He praised her! LiHua’s dream of one day being his one and only still held hope in her heart! It was a silly dream, but sometimes that’s all you have to keep going.LiHua was so sure that she was going to fail after meeting that Anna. She was confident that THIS mission would be the time when it was crack and fall apart. She was so convinced that now was finally her time to pay for her life...but no. She won! She succeeded! LiHua was filled with joy, her heart sang! Now that she was alone in her room, she did a little dance of celebration. LiHua’s good mood seemed like it could never be quashed. Then she looked at her desk. An unfinished letter sat on the surface. She walked up to it and looked down. The only words written were ‘To mother’. LiHua sighed as she remembered the unwritten letter. She had been working up the courage to write it when she was summoned for this mission. LiHua sat down at her desk, dipping the quill in the inkwell. She tried to think of how to start it. Eventually, she started writing:

Hello mother, it’s been about a year since my last letter. As I say every year, I don’t know if this is even going to reach you. I’m not sure if the village allows my letters. I just wanted to say that I’m not upset that you don’t respond. Technically, I’m not even your daughter anymore, and also I can’t blame you for never responding. This IS all my fault after all. But, I just...need to at least write these. I’m sorry, this is selfish, but you know what kind of daughter you had. It’s been years since my exile, but I still think about you all the time. My only real regret is losing you as a mother. I wish that I wasn’t the person I am, so that I could be the person you needed. I remember when I was little, you’d read me stories about all the heroes from our past. You used to tell me that every story has a villain and a hero...it took me many years to accept the fact that I’m the villain of this story. I recently got to see the Thunderfoot clan! And it was a clear example of what I’ll never have. I know I deserve no happiness mother, but I also know that I can’t just lie down and not exist anymore. I have to carve out my own path….I just wish it could be one that would make you proud.

I love you mother,

Signed, LiHua Chief Negotiator of the Brewer’s Guild.

LiHua looked down at what she had written, it was selfish and greedy sounding. But that was a perfect fit for her. She folded it up and sealed the letter in an envelope. Part of her wondered how her mother was doing. Part of her wished she didn’t care. She got up from her desk, suddenly feeling very wary. Her success tasted like ash in her mouth. She wished that she’d never seen that letter. No matter what, rain or shine, LiHua always write her yearly letter. Sighing heavily, LiHua walked over to her bed. She flopped onto the soft mattress, burying her face in her pillow. Her mind slipped back to that day. The day she lost everything. She could still see the faces of the elders as they stared down at her in judgement. She could still feel that piercing pain as she learned why she had been summoned. LiHua was still not sure if she was sad because she had been discovered, or if it was genuine regret for her crimes. She rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. She frowned. “If this is the path I chose, I’d better walk it as best as I can.” She said aloud, as if trying to convince herself. But her mind could not help but wonder what it’d be like to be good? Heroes tend to get knocked around, but they also get rewarded for their deeds. I mean, the Thunderfoot seemed like it was FILLED with people who got what they deserved. Couples, lovers, wealth, happiness...family. LiHua wondered what it must feel like: To have a lover in your arms, to have them look at you like you were the ONLY thing in the entire world that mattered. What must it feel like to have a wonderful wedding, to have cubs to raise...

There was a point in her life when LiHua was convinced she’d be a mother. She had been under the impression that she was wonderful, caring, and soft-hearted. But that was all a deception, one that she had played on her fellow villagers. And, in hindsight, it seemed like LiHua’s lies even tricked herself. Was it innocence or delusion? To this day, LiHua was not sure of the answer. But, she no longer had that dream. When LiHua was cast out of her village it took her a long time to realize the truth: That it was not the villagers who were wrong. It was her. She was broken, she was a villain. She was vain, envious, manipulative, and petty. She knew now that her dream of having a family would be a foul affair, eventually, no matter how ideal things were. She would rot it away from the inside. She let out a deep breath as that thought crossed her mind. So, over the years, LiHua had to reforge her destiny. She realized that she could not turn away from who she was. She had to accept and face it. LiHua decided to use her talents for her own gain, and so far it’s earned her a pretty comfortable life. Albeit a hollow one. But, life is about making the best of a situation. That’s one of the first lessons LiHua learned. She grinned and laid her paws behind her head. She closed her eyes and tried to see if sleep would come. She might be a villain, and she might be bad. But over the years LiHua learned that sometimes, sometimes, it’s good to be bad.


	6. Party Hard

LiHua entered the crowded ranch house of the illustrious Thunderfoot clan. She had been given a marvelous task by her master: Keep close to Jin, make him happy, build up the Brewer’s reputation as best as possible. Apparently the past few months have been a busy time of change for the clan. The chosen son, GengLei was off fighting some war or something, men tend to do that. The daughter, TaoQi was left with her brother Jin. LiHua didn’t know much about GengLei aside from the fact that he radiated an aura of ‘don’t even go for it LiHua’. She did have the chance to meet TaoQi, and she seemed like a really fun gal, restricted, forced into a noble’s life. But LiHua got the feeling that if she was freed of all those chains, she’d be an amazing friend for a night on the town! Ji however, he was the one to look out for. He was malicious and cruel, LiHua knew the type, they could be seen a mile away: Charismatic, manipulative and corrupt to the core. She sighed as the thought crossed her mind ‘just like you, LiHua’ she frowned at the thought. Much as she was loath to admit, maybe she wasn’t all that different from him? If she had such power, such control over a large clan...wouldn’t she be acting just like Jin is now?

Speaking of acting, Jin was acting like he was in charge of Pandaria. He had been spending the last few weeks living it up. Throwing lavish parties nearly every week, and everyday, important figures were invited to the ranch to be pampered and brought into his influence. LiHua had been seeing him more and more in Halfhill, getting drunk and associating with women of low reputation...women like her...She groaned and rubbed her face. Now was not the time for all these stupid thoughts! This doubt! Ever since her recent birthday her confidence had been shaken. Twenty six….it has been ten years since she’d faced her exile. Ten years since she faced the elders. Ten years since she’d lost everything she ever had. When she had first been exiled, she thought maybe she’d be able to regain her honor. MAYBE there was some way she could reverse it all. But as the years drifted on, that began to look less and less possible. And this recent hallmark somehow crystallized it: she will never go home.  
She huffed and took a deep breath. “Game time bitches, let’s do it!” She said softly under her breath. It was time to slide on the mask and do her damned job. As pathetic as it is, THIS was what she was put on Pandaria for, to serve her guild. She spotted Jin: surrounded by women, with that new lady at his side as well. A meek looking farm girl, she was putting on a brave face, but she looked like she wanted to be here about as much as LiHua. She sauntered over, snapping open her fan to coquettishly look him over. She was wearing her favorite purple QiPao, with gold trim and darker, swirly patterns. Wearing it always made her feel like she was a glorious queen! When she first bought this dress, it was like a revelation: Her path was set, it was a sign that LiHua was committed to being the best damn negotiator she could be. “Hello there Jin! Having a fun night?” She said as she took a glass of wine from one of the other girls, causing her to huff. LiHua simply took a sip and shot her a challenging look. The girl wisely moved off into the crowd. Jin chuckled.   
“Always jockeying for position, hmm LiHua?”   
“You know me Jin, I always get what I want.” She said as she smirked, shooting him a flirtatious wink. He had to nod at that. Jin patted his thigh, LiHua smiled as she sat in his lap.   
“And how are you liking the party?” He said as he grabbed a handful of LiHua, she hid her yelp very well. Jin was a grabby, forceful man. She forced a sweet smile.   
“I’m enjoying it even more now Jinni baby!” She cooed, tapping his nose with a claw. She really wished she’d sharpened them this morning. Jin smiled at her, it was a greasy, filthy smile. Everything that man did seemed to just drip with revulsion. LiHua was a great actress though, and she was always good at playing her part. She spent the evening chatting him up and plying her charms. As the band played on through the night she thought she recalled him say something about how this would not last forever. “What!?” She tried to yell over the now blaring music.   
“If Geng was not out there, I’d be able to do this forever!” He repeated.   
“Why not just poison him?” She shouted back jokingly. Jin blinked. For thenext few moments, he was quiet and contemplative. That suited her, less time of him blabbering on. 

Far later into the morning, the party seemed to be winding to a close. Many of the guests left, or found places to sleep, or snuck off to ‘seal a deal’. LiHua was still hanging off Jin’s arm. He reached his paw down to grope her. “Need to get back to the guild?” he asked, LiHua grinned at him.   
“I would rather be here Jinny...why don’t we retire for the night, er, morning?” She said cheekily. Jin smirked, as he gazed over LiHua’s form, then glanced to where that other girl had been standing. All night... How did she do that!?   
“I’m in the mood for something...younger.” He said with a lewd grin. LiHua had heard the rumors. That girl was some monk, Stoneplow or something. He had something on her father, and she was doing whatever Jin told her to to prevent her father from getting into trouble. LiHua did not know all the details, but she did know that he often took her into his bed. Against her will. That did not sit well with LiHua. Even if she was fully bound to complete her mission, she could not sit back and allow that. Maybe it was her old life, maybe it was a pathetic urge to regain some honor, but she decided to try. She wrapped her arms around Jin’s shoulders, drawing him into a kiss. She swayed just so in his arms and when they broke the kiss she looked into his eyes.   
“Really? You’re going to eat dirt before dumplings? Face it tiger, I’m the whole package.” Jin grinned dumbly.   
“Hmm, good point, fine then LiHua...let’s be off.” He said as he took him up to her bed chambers. The sex was rough, not pleasant and startlingly bad. But she got to sleep in a large, comfortable bed. The night had worn on her and she was glad to at least have a good place to sleep.   
LiHua had been with many men, and she often enjoyed keeping a list. Her master was number one. He had taken her shortly after she joined the guild. Maybe as a reward, maybe to give her a taste of what she could have. LiHua did not know, but she was for sure the best. Her first, and the best. Surprisingly, Lucky was number two. They had been joking around some night with drinks at the inn in Halfhill. He was being flirty, which mostly meant proclamations of his skill with women. She called him on his bullshit and he proved her wrong. Sometimes, it’s nice to be wrong! After that it was the murky mid ranges, the monk she had met a few months ago stood out. He was far too tender though, it...felt amazing but also alien. LiHua learned many years ago that she is not a woman who gets a happy ending. A loving husband, cubs...these are not her fate. And he almost made her feel as if they could surpass their fates. Not exactly ideal for a one night affair. After that it’s the slew of merchants or nobles, mostly the people she’d been commanded to ‘please’. At the bottom of the barrel lay Jin. He was...not one who got high marks. 

LiHua groaned as she woke from sleep. She glanced over to see Jin splayed out on his bed, she made a face and got up. Stretching and yawning she slowly got dressed. It was best if she made her leave before Jin woke. He was….a bitter angry man outside of the parties. LiHua learned shortly after meeting him to not be around when he had a bad mood. And waking up, he was always in a bad mood. LiHua blinked her eyes as she carefully walked down the stairs. Her hair was mussed, her makeup was smeared. She looked awful. As she passed a mirror LiHua almost burst out laughing. She covered her muzzle with a paw. She looked….hilarious, pitiful! Whenever LiHua really stepped back, and looked at her life. She couldn't help but laugh. She chuckled and shook her head, groaning as she cracked open the front door to slip out.   
LiHua staggered over to the railing on the outside porch, letting out a deep sigh and trying to neaten herself. “Why did you do that?” Came a voice from her side. LiHua whirled and fell on her rear, she clutched her chest.   
“Ah, don’t DO that! You nearly gave me an attack!” She said as she looked up to see the young girl again. “And...did what?”  
“He was going to….take me to his bed, why did you prevent it?”  
“I prevented nothing girl” LiHua said as she brushed herself off, getting back to her feet. She ran a paw through her hair and shook her smooth locks free. “I took an opportunity…” She lied.   
“No. why?” Oh gods, this girl was annoying. She HAD to be a monk or something if she was this stubborn!  
“You wouldn’t understand.” LiHua said dismissively, still groaning at the blaring sun.   
“Try me.” The girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. LiHua huffed.   
“Because you’re all trapped girl! All of you! Trapped by duty, or rules, or honor, or clans, or the bonds you make! Whatever it is, you’re trapped!” She said as she took a step towards her, she flicked her wrist in front of her, snapping her fan open in one smooth motion and covering her muzzle. “I just did what I wanted, because I can.”   
“So...Deep down, you want to help people?” LiHua’s expression soured at that.   
“No. I just did what I wanted to.” She repeated. “I saw him looking at you and wanted him to look at me. It’s not complex girl.” LiHua said as she flicked her fan a few times. “I’m just a criminal, girl, nothing more!” She turned to leave, the long walk to halfhill did not sound like fun this afternoon. “But… people like me get to do what they want, and that’s why I walk this path.” 

That lie felt like the best one she’d told all night. Probably because there was a half-truth in it. It was truth that LiHua did what she wanted. She did not want to see that girl suffer, she didn’t know WHY she felt that way. But LiHua was a woman who was governed by her feelings. If it felt right, she did it. And at the time...it felt right to not just sit by. But the lie was that LiHua was not free. She was as bound to duty as much as anyone else was. No one in life is free, and no one escapes without the bonds of duty making their mark in some way. LiHua huffed and rubbed her face as she walked along, really wishing she was an actual noble so she had a wagon or carriage. “Myah! Mission successful toots?” Her ears flicked as she heard Lucky suddenly at her side. He paced along with her, as if he’d been there the whole time.   
“Hmph, how long have you been prowling around?”   
“Enough to catch most of the show doll!” He said with a chuckle, he let out an ‘oof’ as she jabbed his side.   
“SO classy Lucky, let me guess, just following orders?” Lucky nodded.   
“The boss said to make sure Jin don’t do nothing stupid.” This comment caused LiHua to stop in her tracks, she looked at Lucky with surprise.   
“Are you lying?”  
“Nope!” He said as he stopped and looked back at her. “The boss told me ‘make sure that Jin don’t do something stupid with her!’” End. Quote. This caused LiHua to blush a bit, she hid it with her fan.   
“Well, glad things went smoothly then...How much did you steal?”   
“What!? No! Not me….a couple jade figures...not much!” LiHua hooked her arm around Lucky’s as she let out a laugh. It was one of the first times she’d laughed since her birthday. A loud, bright proclamation to the heavens. She felt suddenly better about her path. She was LiHua the nameless, Prime Negotiator of the Brewer’s Guild! And she wouldn’t change that for all the gold in Pandaria, well, not for half of it at least.


	7. We all try our hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries their hardest, but rarely does everyone succeed.

LiHua stepped out of the main building of the Guild house. She yawned and stretched, it was already warm even in the early morning hours. The Valley’s weather was so perfect for growing crops, less nice for comfort. She ran a paw through her hair, neatened her clothes, and stepped towards the Tortoise she was to be riding for the next day or so. She had it fitted with a fancy looking saddle, with extra padding for her delicate posterior. She nodded at the guards, some of the boys that she had specifically chosen for this important mission. They each were armed with swords, clubs, spears. She even insisted they have matching outfits for this mission. It was all more to be impressive than anything else. LiHua knew that first impressions were paramount. 

She was wearing one of her nicest outfits. A robe of fine silk, sleeveless, to show off her arms, tight to show off her curves. It was a dark purple colour, with brighter purple trim. She complemented it with a wrap made of delicate, transparent material of a light pastel lilac hue. Her hair was tied into a tight bun, a golden hair piece set with an amethyst gem affixed to it. Lihua also had on her nicest jewellery, some bracelets and an expensive looking necklace. She never bothered with asking Lucky exactly where he got it when he gave it to her. She learned long ago, best not to ask. 

They set off a few minutes later, with LiHua on her tortoise, and the four guards following along. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her saddle. She was not looking forward to sitting on this thing for a whole day. But she supposed that it was better than walking. Her mission was simple: There’s been talk of a monk who lives deep in the Jade Forest. This monk apparently has a recipe for a brew that is delicious, refreshing and perfect. If she could acquire the recipe for her guild, they could have a massively useful commodity. She tapped her chin with her fan, seemingly lost in thought. Everytime she was given a mission, she committed herself one hundred percent to it. 

As they trundled past the last rise in the Valley, LiHua looked out the at the remains of the Thunderfoot ranch, still under construction. The site stretched out in front of her. She looked at it all impartially, for a moment she thought about that girl. LiHua grinned wickedly as she imagined how that girl might have felt, seeing that place burn. Maybe hoping Jin was in the ranch when it happened. She leaned back again, taking out her pipe and lighting it. She had to admit, she was happy when she heard the news of Jin’s fate. Dead in a jail cell...poisoned from something terrible she had heard. Good riddance. Men like him were more of a liability than an asset. She took a long drag of her pipe, letting the smoke out slowly. She wondered what the clan would be doing now. GengLei was, by far a mixed bag. He was stable, and predictable...but stubborn, and honorable. LiHua actually shivered at that. Honorable. Never a good thing when dealing with business partners. 

She was jarred from her thoughts by her mount being brought to a halt. As she leaned over her saddle to look, she could see that there was a log blocking their path. They had just crossed the bridge into the forest, and it was just reaching the evening by now, they could not really afford any delays. LiHua was a bit irritated from the boredom of her journey. “Hey! WHY are we stopping!?” She asked one of the guards as she hopped down from her mount She stomped over to him, a larger Pandaren by the name of Bo. Her fan snapped shut as she went to jab it in Bo’s direction. Before he could respond, LiHua saw her entire world went to roaring flame. A massive explosion rocked the party, seeming to erupt just from where LiHua had stood before. Her tortoise shelled up at the loud noise, shuffling off to the side of the road. LiHua staggered backward, landing on her rear with a thud. The guards encircled her, weapons held out and eyes darting to and fro. 

Suddenly, one of them was struck down by a fireball. The guards whirled in the direction of the attack, but another was knocked out as a shadowy figure landed right in front of them. The guards put up a fight, but their attacker was fast, and fought with a ruthless efficiency. LiHua gasped and scrambled away, she needed to run, flee! Get out of here! She was not one to fight, she knew simple basics of how to like, stab with a knife, but that was it! She quickly surmised that that might not be enough to face off against their attacker. 

As she ran through the forest, she felt the branches of numerous trees slapping her roughly about. She tore through the thick underbrush, eventually tripping over her skirts and falling end over end. She shook her head and groaned, looking around to see she had landed in some kind of clearing. She clambered to her feet and tried to get her bearings, but her attention snapped towards the sounds of someone trampling through the brush. She backed away from the direction of the noise, watching in horror as the figure revealed himself. A Pandaren man, in dark robes, he had a staff in his paws. The staff had a vicious looking blade on one end, and she noted with relief that no blood dripped from it. Maybe her boys were safe? He silently took a step towards her. “Wh-what are you doing here!?” LiHua asked. He stopped and looked her over.   
“I...am here to kill you LiHua.” He said in a dark voice. She gulped, and continued to back up. He launched a fireball at her, and LiHua cried out, stumbling backwards and falling on her rear again. She was going to be sore in the morning...if she lived to see it. The fireball sailed over head, hitting the trees behind her and dispersing. She scrambled back, but grunted as she simply backed into the trees lining the clearing.   
“No! Don’t!...Whatever you are being paid….I’ll double it, no, triple it!” The man simple advanced on her, raising his staff above his head. The fierce blade pointing down at her, ready to strike. 

LiHua was going to cower, to cover her face and hide. But...if this was her end. She wanted to face it with at least a shred of dignity. Even if her life was a pathetic waste, a series of poor choices...a small meaningless life that ultimately won’t matter...she at least wanted that. She looked up at him, looked into his eyes. She saw his cold determination. But if he was going to kill her...he’d have to stare right back at her eyes. Just before he struck the final blow, he froze. LiHua saw his eye widen in shock. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. She looked down and gasped as she saw….a dark tendril burst from his chest, impaling him from the back. The Pandaren grunted, fell to his knees, then flopped to the side. Dead. LiHua cried out, seeing the tendril slither back into the shadows. Back...into her shadow! She stared dumbfounded. Eventually patting her paw where the tendril had come out. Was that real!? Did that...actually happen!? After what felt like hours, she snapped out of her stupor. The boys! Shit she forgot about everything! Nearly dying had that effect. She got up and ran back to the the site of the attack. Struggling through the thick brush with her fancy clothes. They were stained with grass and dirt. The delicate material had been torn in many places. 

As she parted the branches and stumbled back onto the road, LiHua huffed and looked around. She spotted the smoke and ran in the direction. As she arrived on the scene, she could see Po helping up one of the other guards from their stupor. “Is anyone hurt!?” She huffed. He ran over to her, checking her over to see if she’s ok.   
“No we’re fine, but….Boss! Are you ok! That, bum ran off after you once you beat cheeks!” LiHua scoffed and brushed off her robes.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, I took care of him!” She said as she shook the dirt from her hair. Po blinked.   
“YOU took care of him!? He clobbered all of us!” He said as he helped the last of their boys to their feet. LiHua glared at him.   
“Yes well, maybe if you all stayed in SHAPE you'd have stood up to him!” she hissed, jabbing the fan to his chest. “I swear! I am surrounded by incompetence!” She stormed over to her Tortoise, showing a rare kindness as she coaxed it out of it’s shell. After feeding him a bit, she climbed onto the saddle. “Let’s get home, this is going to have to be reported to the master!”

Po nodded and soon the group of beleaguered semi-criminals were heading back to their home. LiHua tried not to think about what just happened, in fact, as time passed on the journey home, the events became fuzzier and fuzzier. When one of the boys asked her what happened, all she could offer was the answer of: ‘I guess I fought him off.’ She sighed as she reached down to rub her tortoise’s neck. “That was real right?” She asked out loud; in response it simply craned its neck to give her an irritated look. She sighed, “Yeah well it feels like a dream…” She said as she shifted her gaze over the rolling hills of the valley. Her path was dangerous, she knew this, but this was the first time she’d actually been that close to real, mortal danger. LiHua let out a huff of frustration and ran her paw through her hair, pulling out a leaf. She flicked it away with an irritated snort. Looking down at her robes, she scoffed. It was the first time she’d noticed the damage done to them. “I really liked this outfit…”


End file.
